


No More.

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Guns, I’m just tired, Mentions of Blood, Not voltron, Okay so this isn’t really voltron, Other, Poetry, Rant, but - Freeform, i guess you can read it as one or all of the paladins speaking this, poem, there was another school shooting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: This is a poem I just did because I heard there was another school shooting and I’m tired of it I’ve had ENOUGH. So here, take this drabble.





	No More.

School was a promised safe place to learn and grow but now it’s just a waiting room of selection for the next bullet wound after a busted down door that was locked; another death to the beat of racing hearts, innocent people who had dreams who were so ready to graduate and live.   
As the life drained from their eyes like the blood did from their body onto the floor, the man in the office swept it under his rug and called it a day.   
We’re sick and tired of the fear of living, learning, growing in a place like that, because who knows what kid who never got that help will be the next kid who murdered his classmates because he was stupidly allowed a gun.   
Protecting yourself is a need in this world and country, but when did protection against those adults intending to murder become protection against kids who are screaming inside? Better yet, when did the law allow those people intending to kill based on their own sick beliefs get a gun, instead of the help they need?   
Selling AR-15’s to children like candy only for them to take that candy and poison the ones around them with it, ignoring the fact that their mind and the bullshit around them is what drove this.   
That’s all true and still an issue, more kids need mental help nowadays and I blame the corrupt orange man for this, I blame the parents of the kids who never taught them that kindness goes a lot farther, I blame the ones who also thing that beating their kid into submission would make them “learn a lesson.” I blame whoever got a broken, fragile child at their door and turned them away for whatever stupid reason.   
Most importantly, I blame the laws that still allow those broken, corrupt, evil, and unwell people to get guns instead of professional help.   
We’re putting our foot down now; this has to stop. No more cowering in fear as the principal announces a lockdown, no more gunshots, no more blood of the ones we love, no more broken people getting the wrong thing at the wrong time. No more.


End file.
